1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to a remote communication system, a communication terminal, and an extended function providing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Remote communication such as videoconferencing is widely utilized in accordance with the advanced network environments.
Various information processing devices are used as client terminals in remote communication systems, as the information processing technologies make great progress. Not only terminals dedicated for videoconferencing, Personal Computers (PCs), smartphones, tablet terminals, etc., but also electronic whiteboards are used as client terminals (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-171221).